70 Years of Yum
by Kinkybuttstuff
Summary: Yakov is Phichit's coach for some reason and he gets horny while watching Phichit practice lmao


Phichit skates on the rink freely. Yakov, his coach watches him with an intense gaze.

"Yakov~! Did you get the video?" the boy wandered, wanting to update his Instagram.

"O-oh sorry Phichit, do it again, I-I got distracted," his coach replied, flushed.

Yakov rerecorded the video of Phichit working on his triple Lutz. He stared at him thinking about how much he wanted him. He wanted to fuck Phichit Chulanont.

Phichit skated over to the rink side, hot and sweaty from the ongoing practice. Yakov reached a hand out to wipe some sweat off, but jerked his hand back right away. What was he thinking? Phichit wasn't into him, there was no way. Yakov prayed Phichit didn't notice the attempted gesture.

Phichit noticed Yakov's strange behaviour. He reached over for his water bottle, without knowing that he gave Yakov a clear look of his ass through his tight pants.

Yakov was beginning to sweat as much of the skater that stood in front of him. was Phichit's body a sight to behold. Phichit finished drinking, then licked the excess water off his lips as he handed the bottle back to his coach. Yakov felt a tingle in his stomach as the young boy's hand grazed his ever so slightly during the exchange.

Yakov's eyes darkened as he thoroughly gazed Phichit's body up and down, closely examining his curves and edges. The way his arms flowed and the way his legs followed as he glided on the ice. The more he watched him, the more impatient he grew. Yakov looked down at the water bottle Phichit had just drunk from. Looking down, he noticed a bulge growing under his heavy pants.

Phichit wasn't dumb. He was an observant boy; he knew something was up with his coach, and he was going to find out what. "What's wrong Yakov? Your pants are looking a little tight,~" he teased.

Yakov blushed out of embarrassment. He tried to hide it with a straight face, but he knew Phichit could see right through him. Phichit smiled and leaned over the ledge; the only thing separating them. His eyes traveled down Yakov's chest, all the way down to where his tightening boner formed. He quickly looked back at Yakov and smirked, extending out his arm to gently stroke his large, 70 year old dick through his pants.

Yakov gasped, his dick becoming harder by the minute. 'This is wrong,' he thought to himself. Phichit was only 20, but his hands moved expertly against Yakov's cock like he had years of experience.

"I think I'm done practice for the day, sir. It's quite late and everyone else has gone home. Come to the changing room with me though, it's been awhile since we've done off-ice training," Phichit said with a wink, removing his hand from his coach's old ass dick and skating to the rink's exit.

Yakov watched Phichit rush off to the change room; he let out a breath he didn't know he had held in. He noticed that his breathing has quickened and he can hear his heartbeat as it pounded through the thick jacket he was wore. He looked down and tried to calm himself, but no matter how hard he tried to think of his mother naked, he would still get harder and harder because the thought of Phichit's body was burned into his mind. Yakov shook his head and eagerly entered the change room without thinking.

Phichit was innocently untying his skates, and Yakov was both slightly relieved and a bit confused. Maybe Phichit really did just want to do some off-ice training?

"Yakov," Phichit mewled as he kicked off his last skate, inching closer to his coach. "Do you think dirty thoughts about all your skaters, hm?" A hand trailed up Yakov's arm. "How far have you gone with them? I bet Vitya has never made you feel as good as I can~" Phichit finished with a hand unzipping his coach's thick pants.

Phichit roughly pulled down his Coach's pants and let it drop to the floor. His cool fingers stroked so gently over Yakov's cock, it sent faint tingles down Yakov's spine. He slowly pulled out his Coach's dick and saw how hard it had gotten. Phichit smiled and licked the tips of his fingers as he kneeled down lower and placed his hand on the base of the yacock. Phichit firmed his hold, then looked up at his coach with a wink. He wanted to tease him, he wanted to hear Yakov say he needed his touch. Phichit kissed the head of his dick, then dragged his nails slowly down his coach's leg.

Yakov bucked his hips forward impatiently, causing Phichit to chuckle. "W-what are you doing Chulanont? I-"

Yakov's sentence was cut off by the feeling of the younger boy's mouth wrapping around his cock, a loud groan escaped his lips as Phichit sucked harder and relentlessly at his throbbing cock.

Phichit's tongue expertly circled and twisted around Yakov's dick. A few slurps were heard, as Yakov tried his best to hold in a loud moan. He let out a heavy and hot breath.

"I-I'm gonna cum!"

Phichit instantly stopped and removed his mouth from Yakov's dick, refusing to let him release. He smiled as if he was so innocent and looked up at Yakov, standing up from his knees. "What's the matter? I think this is enough off-ice training, don't you think?"

Yakov couldn't believe it. He knew what the younger boy wanted. And he knew he was certain he could obtain it.

"Do you need something, Yakov?" He asked with darkening eyes and a devilish smirk. His fingers stroked Yakov's cock repetitively, making it more difficult for him to hold in a struggled, never before had he felt so frustrated and needy. He could see the bulge in Phichit's pants, and wanted nothing more than to set it free.

"Phichit, p-please," Yakov breathed out, feeling slightly embarrassed. This was his student goddammit, he should be the one giving orders; but here he was, dick out with a flushed face and practically begging Phichit to fuck him.

"Hmm? Sorry, I'm not sure what that means."

"I-" Yakov looked away, "Phichit, I want you inside of me." Yakov had gotten down to his knees. Phichit laughed and slowly lifted his shirt, which pained Yakov a little bit, since he felt desperate for him to take it off right away. Phichit dropped the shirt on the ground kicked Yakov's shoulder, pushing him down to lie on his back. "W-What are you-" Yakov tried to say more, but was cut off with a loud moan of pleasure that left his own lips. Phichit was now on top of him, grinding against Yakov's dick with his own through his pants.

Yakov moaned loudly, not knowing what to do with his hands. He settled one on Phichit's thigh and the other in his own hair. Phichit continued to rock his hips against his coach and it was starting to irritate him.

"P-phichit! Please just get on with it! I want you to fuck me!" Yakov said harshly, groaning throughout his words.

Phichit smiled. "Finally," he said out loud, mainly to himself. Aggressively, he flipped Yakov over and hastily undressed the both of them, stroking at his length times before rubbing himself against Yakov's entrance. Yakov was dripping wet with precum and it was enough to cover all of Phichit's fingers. He positioned himself to Yakov's back and wrapped his fingers around Yakov's dick as all the juices flowed to his hand.

Phichit stroked Yakov's ass cheek and jammed a finger into his entrance. Yakov let out a loud and airy moan, the sound making Phichit's dick harder. After pumping his fingers in Yakov's ass, he removed them. The tip of Phichit's dick was at the entry and in one push, it went all the way in as he let out a moan.

Yakov gasped as his hands grabbed at the floor, the tiles felt freezing against his skin compared to how warm Phichit felt inside of him. Phichit was going slow, which mildly annoyed him; he'd just been begging for this boy to fuck him and he's still teasing. Yakov thrusted against Phichit, trying to follow his rhythm. Finally, Phichit had started thrusting faster, and Yakov had never been more relieved.

"You're so cute Yakov (I'm kms), moaning against the floor and bucking your hips up against me. Are you like this with all your lovers?" Phichit laughed, removing his hand from the hold he had on Yakov's hip. As they continued, a clicking sound rang throughout the room; Yakov jumped and turned his head to see what the boy was doing. Phichit had unlocked his phone.

"What are you doing!?" Yakov yelled out of (sexual) frustration. Phichit was taking pictures while thrusting at a fast and consistent speed.

Phichit showed a wide grin. "How does '70 year old horny man gets fucked by a 20 year old' sound?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"It sounds like a good title for a porn, don't you think?" Phichit was laughing.

Yakov was in despair, but couldn't help but keep moaning from the thrusts he received from Phichit. The sounds of the clicking coming from his phone was humiliating, but it turned him on even more. Phichit set his phone down and leaned forward and slapped Yakov's felt helpless, but he was so, so close. Phichit had put his phone down, and was now completely focused on watching Yakov unravel under him. Phichit grabbed Yakov's cock with one hand, stroking his coach with the same rhythm as his thrusts; nails digging into his back with the other. Yakov was completely losing it.

"Phichit, I-I'm cumming!" Yakov yelled, losing the strength in his arms and releasing himself all over the boy's hand and the floor under them.

Phichit moaned in satisfaction. He licked his fingers which were covered with his coach's semen. Yakov pulled himself away from Phichit and instantly lifted him and set him on the bench against the wall.

"What are you doing-I wasn't done yet!" Phichit's own lust-filled moan had cut his complaints short. He looked down and saw Yakov sucking at the head of his dick as one hand gripped the base of his cock and the other hand spread his legs apart. Phichit moaned again, unable to stop himself. 70 years of age, he had all that time to know what felt good.

"Yakov-I'm cumming!" Phichit said and let out a loud and satisfied moan, along with quick, short breaths. Yakov didn't stop as Phichit released inside his mouth. Yakov was swallowing, making loud, audible gulps until Phichit was drained of what he had.

x

Yakov's eyes shot open, he quickly looked around the room and relief flushed over his features. Okay, it was just a dream; he did not fuck Phichit Chulanont. That didn't happen. He removed the covers that were over his body, expecting his underwear to be wet, but it was completely dry, which confused him. 'I thought I just had a wet dream,' He thought to himself. He sighed, then turned to his bedside table to check his phone.

"Ughgug why did Vitya text me so late?" he grumbled to himself, but when he read the text message, he froze.

Vitya: "70 year old horny man gets fucked by 20 year old, huh?"


End file.
